A Place In The Stars
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: As the Enterprise gains a new member, a half Vulcan who had lived on earth her entire life, she prepares for something new. And when the ship is caught in a time vortex they are sent back in time where they meet a stranded family, lost among the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this story will be a crossover later one, but at the beginning at least we will have a bit were it is only Star Trek, Lost in Space shall be added later, If you like this story please review. Enjoy…

"So Mr. Spock are you excited to have another Vulcan onboard?" questioned Captain Kirk. Spock raised his eyebrows and said "I do not know what excitement feels like, Sir, however I am intrigued to see how a Vulcan raised on earth is like, compared to those raised on Vulan" "Very good, Spock, I do believe that it is time for you to go and collect our new crewmember" stated Kirk. With that Mr. Spock left the bridge.

It was all very exciting on aboard the U.S. S Enterprise at the time. They were shortly docked at earth's atmosphere, waiting for a new recruit to join them. Two weeks prior Kirk had pulled aside Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock after a general debriefing and said "How would you like to return to earth?" "I would love it Jim, perhaps I could find that one gal I've been looking for my entire life" stated Bones "But really Jim what do you mean?" inquired the doctor, looking to the Captain. Jim remained silent for about another minute until Mr. Spock said "if it interest's you Sir, I too would like to know why we should stop by earth." "And you both deserve to know" sighed Kirk "Last night I received a message from Commander Halo on earth, it appeared that the very well-known Captain Hardy had passed away, however I was unaware that he had a daughter, who is partially Vulcan" Kirk stopped for a moment to see the looks of surprise on Bones face and the lack of surprise in Spock's. Kirk continued "His daughter is young, and needs a place to stay, she was going to graduate four years early from the Star Fleet Academy this year anyway. Halo was asked that she be stationed on this ship, and I intend to let her come" finished Kirk. "Jim, this isn't a place for kids" spouted McCoy, "I'm afraid you are incorrect doctor, I would assume that this female would act with the utmost maturity" replied the Vulcan.

Because of this Mr. Spock found himself standing in the transporter room with the Captain ready to beam down. They arrived at Star Fleet headquarters; it was a grey cold autumn day. Once the pair entered the building and met with Mr. Halo. "Wonderful to see you again Jim, and an honor to meet you Mr. Spock" he stated. "May I ask where is our newest cadet is?" Inquired the Captain. "Ha yes, she is at her home packing the last of her belongings, I was hoping that you of you could go and get her at this address, while the other signs some legal documents for her as a guardian" Halo stated calmly. "Mr. Spock, if you don't mind going and getting her" said Kirk, to which he replied "Of course Captain."

The Science officer arrived at a small house that appeared well kept. Walking down the stone pathway and sharply knocking on the door. It was opened and he was met with a tall slim woman, who had very short hair and bangs, and pointed ears. Her pale complexion went well with her dark green cloak and black pants. Seeing it was another Vulcan she quickly raised her hand and saluted "Live long and Prosper" she said. Mr. Spock also did the same. "I am Mr. Spock, the science officer aboard the U.S.S Enterprise" he stated. "I'm ready Sir" she replied bending down and grabbing a bike messenger back pack with one thick strap which she quickly put on. She followed after Spock. He had arrived at her father's house by a transporter beam, however Ember stood beside a sleek black motorcycle grabbing a helmet of the same color. Putting it in her bag and sweeping her hand once more over the smooth metal. "You can wait over there, please?" asked Spock pointing to an area farther up the lane. The girl nodded her head and went to the space he directed. Opening his transmitter Scotty's voice came through. "What is it Mr. Spock" asked the Scottish man. "Could you beam up this vehicle and put it into the storage bay" stated the Vulcan. "Of course but, I don't see what good it will do any of us, Sir" stated the man on the ship. "Do not question my motives Mr. Scotty, thank you" finished the pointy eared man.

The girl and Mr. Spock stood in position and Scotty beamed both of them up to the Enterprise, the girl preparting herself for her knew life… (To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

We lost a great man last Friday, Leonard Nimoy was an includable actor and role model for me, I shall miss him, as I hope you will as well. I am sorry for not having updated this for a while; I hope you enjoy this chapter. So on with the story…

The transporter beams whirred with light as Mr. Spock and the half Vulcan girl appeared in the transporter room of the Enterprise. Captain Kirk smiled at the new arrival of the half alien and after looking over her slight frame and angular face he sauntered over to the new arrival as she walked off the pad. "My name is Captain Kirk, happy to have you onboard Cadet…?" he did not know her name, unfortunately he had not been told at the starship base on earth, regretting not having asked before had left. "Minuialwen Fu~yūrī, but if you wish you may call me Levi, most cannot pronounce my name very easily, I am very proud to be on the Enterprise with you Sir" she stated. Although most would think a young girl addressing a highly acclaimed officer of the United Federation of Planets as being rude, however Captain Kirk knew that he was speaking to a half Vulcan and any Vulcan deserved respect. "Follow me Mr. Levi" he said gesturing toward the turbo lift. Entering into the small bright room James called out "Deck seventy two" the white lights began to flash past the trio in the elevator as they shot upward. "So Levi, how have you enjoyed earth, in comparison to Vulcan?" inquired James. "Meaning no disrespect Sir but there is very little in comparison on earth to Vulcan, however you have a beautiful planet that I shall miss dearly" stated the young girl, not looking at either of the men, instead engrossed at the mechanics of the lift.

The doors opened and Levi was met with the boisterous noise of a deck full of relaxing officers and lieutenants. Noticing Nurse Chapel Kirk walked over to her and stated "This is our new recruit, Levi, I was wondering if you could show her around the ship and to her room?" asked the Captain. "Why of course Sir, I'd be happy to" stated the white haired women smiling and getting up from her seat. Looking over the skinny female the nurse could not help but feel a small twinge of jealously at how young and pretty the girl was, even with her Vulcan ears. "This way Miss" stated Nurse Chapel as she led the girl around.

"And these shall be your quarters, I think your room mates are in there now so I shall leave you to get acquainted" stated the nurse, then leaving. Levi knocked on the door sharply once and saw met with two responses of come in. The girl entered the room and was a read red headed girl and an ice blond girl. "My name is Tina" stated the blond, "And I'm Betty" finished the red haired girl, nodding her head Levi introduced herself then got to packing her belongings in the shelves above her bed (the top of a buck bed) turning away from the two females in the room, annoyed by there stares in her direction.

At dinner that night Levi was getting her meal form the synthesizer. Only seeing her back a group of young men were looking at her, "Dave, I dare you to go talk to her" shouted on of the group. "Dare on" stated Dave, getting up from his seat and striding over. "Hey, can I help you with that?" he questioned in a husky voice. Levi turned quickly and stated "I am aware of how to use this device, thank you" then turned and grabbed her plate of salad and quickly made her way cross the room in a silent manner. Dave returned to his seat defeated, "She's the Vulcan, It's no good boys" he stated. They all looked disappointed and mumbled how they would be the one she would love. Sitting at the far edge of the room Levi wished to be alone and unseen, she was tired of being shown off, and having humans prod her and ask about earth, for now all she wanted was quiet. The next day she had her first test to assess what grade she should be studying on the ship, finishing her meal quickly Levi left the room and went to her room to meditate while her room mates were still out.

As she exited she brushed past the Captain and Mr. Spock, as well as a annoyed looking man in blue, she assumed he was the chief medical officer but did not want to make any assumptions. Bowing slightly to the group she passed by. "So that's our new Vulcan, all I need is a duplicated of Spock" he grumbled as they sat down. They began talking about the next rest period that was to take place in a few months, however Mr. Spock's thoughts were still on Levi, there was something wrong about her, but for now he could not put his finger on it, he was going to spend time tonight thinking it over. (To Be Continued…)


End file.
